Why is my mind so empty?
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: Read to find out. Not a normal 'loosing mind' story! Eventual Morganders, Nick and Greg close bromance, so Morgan, Nick and Greg very close friendship.
1. Prologue

Hey guys!

This story will be a Greg&Nick&Morgan story, I had this story in my head for a long time but I actually just wrote it. I hope you guys like it.

Review please, not just a 'nice go on' review, but really what you thought about it! I hope I don't ask you too much... Have fun! R&R please.

* * *

_A pull on the steering wheel. A flash, crashing sounds, he screamed, he screamed to live when he fainted._

'Doctor, you have to tell us now.' Nick said with tears in his eyes. 'We need to know now if he's gonna be okay.' his Texan accent was very good to hear. Nearly the whole team was standing behind him. What they had seen when they arrived was déjà vu for some of them. Greg, with closed eyes, lying on a white stretcher, just like after the explosion. His shirt was soiled with blood, as well as his hands and face. The doctor who was standing in front of Nick, Morgan, Russell, Brass, Sara and Catherine, sighed heavily.  
'That is going to be much to tell.'  
'We have time for Greg.' Sara said with a trembling voice. They all nodded weakly.  
'Okay, follow me please.' They all followed the doctor, still shocked and afraid about what was going on with their Greg.  
A few of them could sit down, there weren't enough chairs, the others just stood there and looked at the doctor, who took his glasses and sighed again, before he began to speak.  
'Look, he has some injuries, but those will heal in a few days. If that was all he had, he could leave tomorrow. But, something with his brain is... isn't okay.' They all stared at the doctor. That couldn't be true. Their Greg...  
'His left eye is cross-eyed so it's something in the right part of his brain.'  
'What-' Nick began but Brass softly placed his hand on his shoulder.  
'We have seen this before. The ability to speak is made difficult. He can speak, but it's not easy. Things like 'yes' and 'no' are okay, but if he, for example, sees a cat, he needs to think a long time before he can say 'cat'. There is a special therapy for this and I'm sure you agree if he takes that.'  
This was going too quickly. Nick needed more time. His Greggo, his brother, wouldn't even know the word 'cat' in a second? He sighed heavily; he nearly didn't notice Morgan crying softly.  
'So...' Russell began and Nick was shocked because of the angst in his voice. 'So it is going to be... difficult for…for Greg to speak?' He swallowed. 'But with therapy... there is a chance he'll recover?'  
'Yes. Not everybody recovers completely, but each patient with this therapy has shown very large improvements. Mister Sanders will need time and strength for the therapy.'  
'He's strong.' Morgan said. They all looked at her. Her face was wet from the tears; this was the first thing she had said after they had heard what happened to Greg.  
'That's true.' Sara whispered.  
'He's incredibly strong.' Brass nodded.  
'And I swear he's gonna prove that, doc.' Nick said.

* * *

This was just little prologue...

I have a life next to writing too (I don't like that), so I'm sorry if I doesn't update soon, my school and family is annoying than -.-

See you.


	2. One

_Yes, that kind of took very long... I'm ever so sorry. I'll update soon this time I hope, Maybe even today or tomorrow, if you want me to. So please R&R! _

_Next one will be more Greggo... Thought this was fun!_

* * *

The next day, Nick and Morgan could visit Greg. He laid on his back, his eyes closed and his hair spiky around his head. He had a scar on his face, the doctor hadn't told them about that one. It was on his cheek. Both Nick and Morgan couldn't keep their eyes of it. Nick felt Morgan shivering and he gently took her arm.

'He's so... peaceful.' she whispered teary-eyed. 'But he's hurt too.'

'Let's sit down at him and look if he wakes up.' Nick said and swallowed.

They quietly took a chair and sat down beside Greg's bed.

'Greg, what the hell did you do to yourself?' Nick said and sighed deeply. 'You needda wake up buddy, I...I just wanna-' He swallowed and wiped away a tear. 'I just wanna know how bad it is in that head of yours... If your brains are totally screwed up or- or' he buried his face in his hands and began to cry softly. He hadn't cried the whole day, forget the pain, forget Greg, those words had been in his head, but now... when he was with Greg, he looked so weak and Nick didn't know if Greg would even know his name, or Morgans.

'Hey.' Morgan said to the sleeping Greg. 'I know you don't hear this but... We are here, I don't know if you- if you will know who we are... We heard yesterday you can't even... You can't even goddamn speak!' Her voice hit on.

They glared at Greg and said nothing. Five minutes, ten minutes without nothing.

Suddenly-

'Morgan!' breathed Nick. He grabbed her arm.

Greg moaned softly. Movements in his body, his eyelids flickered.

Nick sat closer, just like Morgan.

'H-llo...' the first thing that Greg said.

Nick chuckled nervously.

'Hello.' he said back with a high voice.

Greg breathed heavily when he sat up and when he sat, he was quiet for a while, relaxing until his breath was regular.

'Greg... Do you... you know who we are?' Morgan said. She was afraid about what he would answer.

'Y'are?' he asked. He looked at Nick and Morgan and now they could see his left eye looked cross-eyed, it scared them both.

'Nick... Morgan...' Greg breathed heavily. He gently touched his head. 'Empty.'  
Morgan and Nick swallowed.

'I'm so sorry Greg.' Morgan softly took his hand. Greg looked at it, a painful silence fell.

The door opened. Two nurses, the doctor and another woman entered. Nick and Morgan quickly stood up, Gregs hand slipped out of Morgans'. The woman shook both their hands.

'Hey, I'm Mathilda Joy, I'm the one who'll give mister Sanders the therapy. I need to talk to you and ask you some questions about mister Sanders. I can understand you want to stay with your friend, but he'll need medicines though and you can talk to him this noon.'

'He only needs a few medicines and checks, this evening, he can go home. Maybe afternoon.' added the doctor.

'Hey Greg, you heard that?' Nick said. He smiled at his friend. 'We'll see ya buddy, I'm... I'm glad you're back.' Nick sighed and turned around.

'Me too.' Morgan looked into Greg's eyes. 'You'll recover.'

Greg frowned his forehead when Nick and Morgan left.

'Wrong... me?' he mumbled. The doctor sat down while the nurses were preparing his medicines and began to explain, but Nick and Morgan followed Mathilda, she let them into a room and closed the door.

'I'll explain to you how this therapy works and what the chances of recovery are.' Mathilda began to talk about the therapy methods, she showed them some exercises and answered their questions.

'Is it possible he can speak normal again, I mean- just like he did before?' Morgan asked. Nick swallowed, he wanted to know that too, but hadn't dared to ask yet.

'That's all about the circumstances; I need to know how bad mister Sanders has been hurt, but what I heard from the doctor, it was not even as bad as when I had.'

'What?' Nick asked in total surprise. 'You mean you had it too?!'

'Yes, I recovered, sometimes need to think for a word but... It's not so bad.'

'Wow, so their will be a chance Greg will recover!' Morgan smiled.

'I hope so, we shall see.' Mathilda smiled. 'I was one of the first who totally recovered... That's why I wanted to do this... work.'

'That's great news.' Nick smiled. He shared a glance with Morgan, both happy with this. Greg had chances...

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. 'Mathilda, I think the patient is doing very well. He just said 'I'm hungry as hell'. He had to think of it for a few minutes, but he did it.' Nick chuckled.

'Greggo never stops thinking about food, right?' Morgan giggled.

'That's wonderful.' Mathilda said. 'Well... I don't know how long you want him to stay here, doctor...'

'Actually, he'll needda be checked after lunch, but you guys can take him home after lunch. It would be nice if there is someone who can stay with him until he's totally recovered. It will take a week or so. His parents are just about to arrive, so I'll go and meet them.' He quickly left the room.

Nick and Morgan deliberated some more things with Mathilda and then they went to the hall to meet Mr and Mrs Sanders. They just stepped out of Greg's room. Mrs Sanders sniffed softly and wiped away some tears.

'You must be Nick Stokes and Morgan Brody.' Mr Sanders said with a weak smile.

'That's right, how's he going?' Nick asked when they shook hands.

'It's okay... It's just... That I can't handle that he's...' Mrs Sanders buried her face in her husband's shoulder. He gave them an apologetic smile.

'I understand.' Morgan said, looking at Mrs Sanders. You want to go with him to the therapy? I think we could do that too, but you are his parents and we're just... friends.'

Morgan didn't feel like 'just friends' and neither did Nick.

'You can do that, dear.' Mrs Sanders said with a sniff. She gently took Morgan's hand in both her hands. 'Greg told a lot about you two, you see him nearly every day. You already know everything about that therapy, so you can go with my lovely boy.' She glanced through the window of Greg's room, where they could see Greg nodding at a nurse and drinking something.

'I know you'll be good for him.'

Morgan felt much affection for this woman; friendly, caring, she was sure Greg'd call her 'overprotective'. She smiled at Mrs Sanders.

'Sure.'

When Greg's parents were gone, Nick and Morgan sat down in the hospital's restaurant. Nick called Russell while Morgan searched on her phone for the address Mathilda had given them.

When they were done, they both looked at the clock. Still three hours to go before they could take Greg to the therapy... They sighed, both wondering what would happen with their Greg.

* * *

_That review button is there for a reason... So please tell me what you thought! I really want to know what __**you**__ want, so I can change my story a little bit so you're happy with it :D_

_Thank you so much for the reviews I already got, 6 for such a short part! Cute!_


	3. Two

_Hey cuties, I am so super tired... I am on holiday today, I traveled the whole day so I'm tired now... Sorry if there are some very stupid mistakes in, that's because I really need to sleep. I couldn't wait to update this so here it is! R&R, hope you like it._

* * *

'Okay, we'll try this one.' Mathilda stood up and walked to the bookshelves. Greg didn't look at Morgan or Nick. He was staring at the table, feeling terrible. Why was it so hard for him to find words? He recognized the things she showed him on pictures, but he sometimes just couldn't find the good words. He felt like Morgan and Nick were laughing at him, because he was such a stupid guy... He was more stupid than a little kid, he was tired, he had a head ache and he was stupid.  
'Can you tell me what this is?' asked Mathilda. She pointed at a picture in another book. He was going to do this good, he was going to find the word. He stared at the picture, he let his mind work as hard as he could. He was in so much pain... But he suddenly knew!  
'It's a- library. Books, much books.' Mathilda smiled and he chuckled softly.  
'Great! And what's happening in the library?' He looked back at the picture. Verbs were difficult, but this must go better... He felt like his head was exploding. But...  
'It's burning.'  
'That was wonderful!' Mathilda gave him a wide smile, making him, despite of his pain, smile softly.  
'You're done for today, Mr Sanders.'  
'Greg.'  
'Okay, Greg, you were great.' Mathilda shook hands with him.  
'I'll see you... tomorrow, okay?' Greg nodded, but stopped it quickly. Morgan and Nick stood up too and rushed to him. He didn't look at them. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Morgan, her hair, her eyes, everything.  
'It's okay, Greg.' 'No.' Nick gave him his jacket, he waved at Mathilda and left. They stepped into the cold air, he felt Morgan, who was walking next to him, shiver.  
'Cold.' he whispered.  
'What's wrong with you, Greg?' she asked. Greg felt how on the other side, Nick walked next to him. They kept each other warm while walking.  
'I'm-' he swallowed. He didn't know the word. What was it... A silence. 'I'm stupid.'  
'No!' Both Morgan and Nick said.  
'Don't even know words.' Morgan suddenly grabbed his hand.  
'Greg.' He actually knew the word to describe what he was feeling now, but he didn't say anything. They kept walking.  
'You've been through kinda hell. Your brains are messed up and you can't do anything about that. This was the first time you went to that therapy and I know it must've been terrible. Next time will be better.' Greg gave her a thankful smile.  
'True...' he chuckled. Nick put his arm around Greg's shoulders and pressed him against himself for a second.  
'I'm so happy that you are still alive. Even if you were singing Arabic songs or dancing the samba all the time, I would still love you like my brother.' Greg didn't dare to say that he didn't know what 'samba' meant, he just smiled.  
'Am I ever gonna be-' he paused again, still walking while holding Morgan's hand and Nick's arm around his neck. '...okay?'  
'I think so. I know you're strong and you want this. You also wanted to be a great CSI once. And look! You are one of the best. Now you want to talk normally again. I think you'll become one of the best. Just like you were.' Morgan let go of his hand and Greg put his arm around her shoulders. That's how they walked. All with red cheeks because of the cold wind; all thinking about different things; all feeling good because they were together.  
'You're my best friends, I'm gonna be okay because of you.' It was the first time Greg had said such a long sentence after his crash. 'It's gonna be okay Greggo.' said Nick seriously.

XXX

_One Month Later_

'You're not going to do this, Greg.'  
'I am.'  
'Oh, come on, it's only a month ago, I won't let you do this!'  
'Try me, I won't let you get me down.'  
'This would've been easier if you wouldn't talk so good, Greg, I'll tell Mathilda she has to keep an eye on you.' They were both laughing when Greg took his kit out of the car and closed the door.  
The past four weeks had been okay. Greg was talking better now, he was having therapy every day and he was working at it really hard. Mathilda was happy with him, having such a great pupil who was showing so much dedication. Greg was still having troubles with his left eye.  
It was still cross-eyed, but Nick had told him it actually was attractive, and Morgan secretly found that too. They and also the doctor didn't know if that was going to be normal again. Greg also had bruises and he had fainted two times in those four weeks, but didn't told anyone because he didn't want them to know that he was so weak. He also felt dizzy mostly, but that was because of the medicines and the doctor had told him what to do about that. This was the first day Greg returned to work again. Russell refused to take him back a week ago, but now Greg had begged him, because his work meant so much for him. It was a very cold December, but there was still no snow.  
'Greg, you have to promise me. If you're feeling unwell, or if you want to stop, tell me. Don't be the hero, just be honest. I don't want you to lie to me, so tell me if you're not okay. Promise?' Nick gave him a strict look. Greg nodded with a sigh.  
'Okay, I promise, boss.' Greg smirked.  
'Bad-ass.' Nick mumbled. He and Greg walked to the dead body where David was sitting next to.  
'Aye.' Greg said. He tried to hide his glance and opened his kit. He put on some gloves and listened to David, who was talking about the victim.  
'... having an affair with six boys in this area.'  
'So... he was a gay player?' Nick mumbled, photographing the boy's face.  
'What those people told me, I think so. His parents were trying to stop it, but they still loved their son no matter what.' Greg took a sample of the stuff under the boy's nails.  
'Maybe evidence.' he said, putting it into a little bag. He loved being back with these guys again. It, for half an hour, felt like nothing had happened. He was feeling right, searching for blood, evidence... He avoided talking to people and Nick understood. But then he felt dizzy again. The crime scene became one big blur and. He quickly lent against a wall and tried to breath in a regular speed. He closed his eyes and thanked God for the cold wind. Should he tell Nick about this? Nick was talking to Brass, he was too busy for something small like this. He was feeling right again, so there was nothing to tell Nick. He took another breath and headed back to Nick and Brass. But deep inside he, of course, knew he should tell his friend.

* * *

_Next one will be with more Morganders, I really promise :D_ _Thanks for reviewing, your reviews are cute and I love that you read this :D_


	4. Three

_Another new chapter! I hope you like it, R and R again :D_

* * *

When Nick was driving back to the office, Greg just leaned against the cold window. He was in pain and was nauseous.  
'Nick...' he mumbled.  
'What's wrong, Greg. Are you feeling okay?' Greg couldn't do more than shook his head. Nick looked at him worriedly.  
'Should I take you to a hospital?'  
'Off-ice...'  
'Greg, I don't think this is okay...'  
'Been... worse b'fore... Just drive.' He was happy with the cold window against his cheek, he thought it was getting worse every minute. Nick constantly gave him quick looks to see if he was okay.  
'Greg, just stay awake okay? I can't let you faint now, stay awake and don't fall asleep. We're nearly there.' Greg wanted to thank Nick for being such a wonderful brother.  
'Thanks... being' awesome.' Nick, despite of Greg being so weak, chuckled.  
'It's okay bro.' He saw Greg's eyes slowly closing.  
'Stay awake Greg!' He said. They stopped at the office and Nick jumped out of the car. He ran around, opened Greg's door and helped him out. Greg was breathing irregular. He clung to Nick. When they walked in, some people gave them strange looks. Suddenly Morgan came running to them with a worried look on her face.  
'Greg!' She stopped in front of them and lifted his head. His face was pale and he didn't seem to really notice her. 'Nick what's wrong with him?'  
'I don't know... He's sick.'  
'I'm okay...' Greg mumbled.  
'How can you say you're okay when you're like this?' said Morgan with her voice breaking. She and Nick helped Greg to the break room and he slumped down on the couch. He had closed his eyes.  
'Greg can you hear me?' Morgan asked urgently.  
'Hm.' They relaxed for a minute, but Greg began to tremble a bit.  
'Nick we needda call a doctor.'  
'M-m..' Greg tried to say something, he tried to control his breath. 'My me-medicines...' He sat up and clung to Morgan so he could stand up. He and Morgan stumbled to the counter were he grabbed the medicines lying next to his coffee cup. He felt Morgan's soft hand on his shoulder when he swallowed the pills and water. He looked at her with the most sad eyes she had ever seen. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had melted. His left eye wasn't really looking. It was squinting. She knew Greg didn't like that. The scar on his face was good to see, something she knew Greg didn't like either. But she loved him. She loved every part of him right how it was now.  
'Guys!' Sara ran into the room, stopped and stared at Greg. 'O lord, are you okay?' she looked at him, but Greg turned his face away from her.  
'M'okay...' he mumbled. Nick gave Sara a _'you-know-how-he-is'_ look and she nodded.  
'Nick I was looking for you, could you please follow me?' Nick looked at Morgan.  
'You stay with him?'  
'Obviously.' She was alone with Greg now. He didn't dare to look at her, but he turned his head to face him.  
'Greg. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself. Don't hide your pain, I don't want you to lie.'  
'You sound.. Nick-like.' This made her smile.  
'That's because we both want you to know that you are doing great. I think you just need to take a break. Stop working for a few days, Greg. It really would make you better.'  
'Work is...' Greg turned red because he didn't know what he had to say. 'Everything.' he said. 'Fuck!' he screamed after it and slammed his fist on the counter. 'Fuck my brain, fuck everything! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' He burst into tears and Morgan immediately took him into a hug. He began to cry in her arms like a little boy.  
'Sorry...' he whispered, still sobbing. 'I want... I want it to... be- be normal...'  
'You can't do anything about it Greg, nobody blames you!' Morgan let him cry.  
'I do.' he mumbled. She took his head in her hands, wiping away some tears.  
'Don't do that, okay? Promise me, you won't blame yourself. You have to promise me!'  
'I promise.' She looked at his squinting eye, his scar, his hair.  
'That's... cool.' She was so close, she could count his eyelashes. She saw how he closed his eyes. This was it... But she felt that something wasn't okay. Slowly she began to realize... _Something was wrong with Greg. _ He grabbed the edge of the counter and fell against it.  
'Greg!' she screamed. She felt so bad and ashamed... He tried to push her away. He retched, trying to get away from Morgan. He retched again and reached the sink. He threw up in it, over and over. Until his stomach was empty, his face contorted with pain. Silence. He did not look at Morgan. He opened the tap and washed his face, trembling all over his body. He began to search for chewing gum, still ignoring Morgan. When he found the gum, he relaxed a little. Still with trembling hands.  
'Greg, it's okay.'  
'No it's not...'  
'Greg, you promised me to-'  
'Morgan... help -me...' On that moment Morgan realized she had failed again, she again misunderstood. Greg slowly collapsed and fell on the floor, without giving a sign of life.

* * *

_It's short but still I kinda... like it (A)_ _Review!_


	5. Four

Hey guys! New chapter is here!

I am sooo nervous for next episode, I can't make my school tests normally and I'm feeling dizzy... Probably because I am crazy and I am caring too much about CSI. But people, I'll tell you; if Grody doesn't happen, I stop watching CSI. It sounds really stupid and weird, but I don't think I can watch CSI without Grody... Just watch the good eps (Under a Cloud for example). Sorry for this. I'll go on with my stories of course. But maybe there will be Grody and there will be nothing to complain about! I pray for that...

I don't own CSI, otherwise I already knew how next episode will go...

Hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

_'Tell me this isn't true... No, no this can't be!' _  
_He knew that voice... What was this place? Snow? What... It couldn't be snowing... He saw someone, a human, a man... A friend._  
_'You've got to be kidding me!' The man said in fear._  
_'Warrick?'_  
_'No! No, are you... You-' Warrick took his shoulders. _  
_'Tell me you aren't Greg... Tell me... Okay, just don't tell me you are Gregory Hojem-Sanders!' _  
_'I am, I think.'_  
_'No! No that can't be. This is not okay!' Greg didn't understand anything._  
_'Aren't you happy to see me? Rick, this must be a dream! You're dead-'_  
_'Don't you get it?' The strong, green eyes looked at him. Suddenly he understood._  
_'You're dead... So that'll mean... That I am also-' Greg felt tears in his eyes._  
_'No-' he whispered in disgust._  
_'Greg, what happened?' he asked._  
_'I had a car crash... Something was wrong with my brain.' He now noticed he didn't have to search for the words anymore. 'For a month, it was okay, but I kinda... I don't know. I fainted or something.' He suddenly began to cry._  
_'No...-' He buried his face in his hands. 'I need them, Warrick, I need Nicky and Morgan so much.'_  
_'Morgan? You've got yourself a girl?' Warrick asked and Greg couldn't stop his small smile._  
_'She's not, just a great friend.'_  
_'You'd love to have her as your girl, right? She'll like you, you've become a hot guy.' Greg turned red, but suddenly looked a bit angry at Warrick._  
_'Rick, stop talking like there's a way back, 'cause there isn't.' Warrick didn't answer._  
_'Right?' Warrick maintained a stony silence._  
_'Is there a way...?' Warrick grabbed Greg's arm and let him walk next to him, through the snow. It wasn't cold, Greg actually felt neither cold or heat._  
_'There is... I think.'_  
_'But why didn't you take it?' Greg immediately asked. He stared at Warrick's face, so normal and real._  
_'I didn't have it. You must be... I don't know. In a coma or... or this is your near-death experience. I wasn't in this... Place.'_  
_'I can return?' Greg asked urgently. He needed to know if... If he was ever going to see Morgan and Nick again._  
_'I think so, I think it'll go automatically.'_  
_'What's after life? How is it to be...'_  
_'I can't tell you.'_  
_'Why not?' He looked at him, his mentor, his friend, Warrick Brown..._  
_'For the same reason the earth exists.'_  
_'Will I survive, Rick?' Greg didn't know why he asked this, he didn't even know if Warrick would know the answer. Warrick smiled at him, a great smile, the green eyes sparkled and the white teeth were shown._  
_'Like a tiger, Greg. Like a strong, strong tiger.' Warrick hugged Greg and stroked his hair. _  
_'I'm so proud of you, you've grown so much. You'll get more time to grow even more. Go now, Greg, I'll wait for you, right here.'_

'Greg! Greg, can you hear me?' He heard a voice as if he came from very far away, like from a badly tuned radio. 'Greggo! Greggo, wake up, say something to me!'  
'N...' He felt arms, arms were touching him. He felt a hand grabbing his pulse.  
'He's alive...'  
'Where's the ambulance?'  
'It's coming... Greg, please...' That voice... So soft.  
'Mor...' He tried to open his eyes and let her help him to sit up. He could now see who were sitting around him; Morgan was holding him tight, Nick looked at him worried and Russell and Sara sat next to Nick.  
'Why... All y'a guys- here.'  
'Because you just died!' cried Nick. Greg rubbed his hand over his face, trying to remember what had happened.  
'Ruin... everything.' he mumbled.  
'No, you are not!' Morgan said and stroked his shoulder. 'The ambulance is coming and they'll take you to the hospital so you can rest.'  
'Not needed.' He looked at them. 'I'm stupid human being.'  
'Now, you, Gregory Sanders, you are gonna listen to me.' Russell said. 'Stop with this. Don't look at yourself like that. You are a great human and I was really afraid of losing you. You're a great CSI and a great friend for everyone here. You just died and we were all afraid that you weren't coming back. You have to go to the hospital, also if it's just for a quick check.' Greg smiled at him, a thankful smile. Then he turned to Nick.  
'Tell me.' Nick understood what his friend meant.  
'When you passed out... Morgan called me and Russell and Sara came with me. We tried to wake you up... But suddenly- you didn't have any pulse. Sara already called the ambulance. But happily enough, you came back yourself.' They heard the ambulance outside.  
'Come on buddy, I'll help you.' Nick gave him a hand so he could stand up.  
'Thank you... guys.' Greg looked at all of them. 'Best... guys.'

This had been a few days ago. Greg could have go home the same day. He also wanted to go back to work the next day, But Nick and Morgan refused to let him. Morgan had been in quite a shock; for a little time she had thought the love of her life was dead, without him knowing how much she cared. But every time she looked at him and got the confidence to tell him, she just couldn't do it. So she still hadn't told him, but she had given him many lovely glances and many compliments. Greg had gone back to therapy too and Nick and Morgan were happy to see how every day, Greg's talking became a bit better. Greg himself didn't notice, though. He was feeling better after Russell's little pep talk and the fact Nick and Morgan were caring so much, but he was still depressed. He wasn't happy with what he saw in the mirror every morning and thought he was crazy because of his talk with 'Warrick'. He had told Nick about Warrick, he knew it had been sort of a dream, but he wanted to share it with his friend.  
After that, Nick had cried, he had to. When Greg asked if it was because of that he had talked about Warrick, Nick had shook his head. He had said it was because of Greg; that Nick now realized how close Greg had been. That it had came so close to losing his best friend, just like he had lost Warrick.

* * *

_I think I know what I'm going to do with this story... Dramatic! Review please, I need your reviews! If you have any ideas, please tell them!_


	6. Five

_'I am the most sorry I could ever be.' _For not updating :( I've to study very hard for school so I don't have time for writing. I nearly have time to read your stories or watch CSI, so I'm so sorry I haven't updated any story. I really wanted to do a Halloween one shot, but it's a bit too late for that I think :( But, I just wrote this chapter (which was in my mind for a long time) and it was hard to do, but here it is! I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing, following and favo's: it's making me feel good. Thank you too for waiting so long and I hope you still want to read this! I have no idea when I update my One Shots. Have fun reading!

* * *

Something was wrong with her boy. Her son. Catherine couldn't think of a better description for her relation with Greg. She really felt like a mom to him and she sometimes found it strange how good she understood him. She knew what he had been through and why he felt sorry for everybody. He didn't want to be a helpless boy who fainted all the time. But nobody saw him like that. He could've stayed in the hospital for a few more weeks, but after those little few hours he was already asking the doctors when he could go back to work. He had been a bit angry when Russell had told him to stay home for two days and get his rest, but he did it. She had seen the boy talking to Nick and Nick crying…

She hadn't listened to their conversation or tried to see what happened, she had left the place she sat when Nick started crying. This had been yesterday. She had seen Nick, running with Sara to the car for another crime scene. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

'Catherine.'

'Yes, Cath, I've got a case for you, together with Morgan.'

'Okay. I'm coming to get the papers!' she said and hung up. She was a bit surprised. Why would Russell let her work with Morgan? Why not Greg? She couldn't imagine Greg staying at home by himself so maybe they didn't want to let Greg work in the field and let him do the lab work.

Catherine was walking down the corridor when she saw Morgan coming out of Russell's office. She saw she already had the papers.

'Have you seen Greg?' The first thing Morgan said.

'No.' Catherine was concerned. 'I found it weird I was working with you because I thought Greg would, but I thought maybe Russell wouldn't let him do the field work.' They walked to the lockers to get their kits.

'We tried to call him but he didn't answer. He won't stay at home by himself.' Morgan put on her jacket and took her stuff. 'You think something is wrong?' she asked quietly. Catherine saw the concerned look, the fear and also the love. She gently squeezed Morgan's arm.

'Sweetie, I think he's so tired he is still sleeping or he's ill and he forgot to call. We'll hear it soon enough.'

'And if we don't?'

'Then we go to his house, kick in the door and tell him that he cannot make us so worried.' Morgan smiled.

'Thanks Cath. Let's go.'

X

The case was weird; a dead man, lying with spread legs and spread arms on the ground, one bullet was shot through the middle of his head. Everything was covered with paper money. The body, the floor, the table, the couch, the TV, some were pasted on the wall with chewing gum. Morgan took a piece of gum after Catherine had made a picture and put it into a bag; maybe there was DNA on it.

'Why would you do something like this?' Catherine asked. She walked around, making tons of pictures from every little piece of money, every interesting thing she could find.

'I think I know why.' Morgan said suddenly. She handed Catherine a paper.

_'Crime doesn't pay.'_

'So the killer meant… That the victim had committed a crime?'

'It looks like it.' Morgan said. She took the paper with her.

X

When they were back at the office, Catherine went to Hodges to let him process the gum and Morgan went to the lockers. She nearly dropped her kit on her toe when she saw who was standing there.

'Greg?!' He turned around and she saw how tears began to grow in his eyes. Why?

She opened her locker angrily, put her kit and her jacket in it and closed it again. Still angrily she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

'Why are you so late? We tried to call you, everybody was concerned and thought maybe something was wrong with you or that you were kidnapped, and now you're just here, without calling me or Russell or anybody!' She nearly screamed.

'Morgan, I-'

'Don't start apologizing, I want you to answer.' She saw how he tried to find the words and she startled herself a little. Was she forgotten what was going on with him? She put her hands from her hips.

'I've to say goodbye.' He tried to focus his eyes. The normal eye looked at her, the other focused for a second, then went back to his normal place again.

'What?' She asked.

'I didn't want to see anyone, but some stuff- it was here. I'm… I'm leaving.'

'What? Why? Where?' Morgan didn't understand. Why was Greg leaving? And for how long? She hoped it was just for a few days, even though she didn't know if she'd even survive that.

'My grandparents… Norway.' He tried to hide his tears.

'Greg.' She moved closer to him and took his cheek in her hand. She nearly didn't dare to ask. 'When do you come back?' _Please don't say it'll be a year, or two… Just a few days, _she thought. The word he said was so quietly, so little, it came with one single tear, but it hurt Morgan like nothing had ever done.

'Never.'

Morgan took a step back, like she saw something disgusting. She began trembling all over her body and she felt ten emotions at the same time. The most, she was angry.

'No!' she screamed. 'You will come back!' She didn't know why she did it, but she did.

The first punch glanced Greg's cheek. He automatically grabbed his cheek with one hand, cursing in his mother tongue loudly.

'Mor-' he began, but another time Morgan punched him. He knew he would be much stronger, but the love he felt for her would maybe hold him back. Though, he tried to grab her arms. They struggled to get what they wanted; Morgan to hit him wherever she could and Greg to stop her. Morgan let out screams and Greg kept on finding the words to stop her.

'Morgan why… No- I won't- please-.'

'You!' She jerked and her flat hand hit his chest. 'You- won't- leave!' With every word she said, she hit him. He nearly felt it, tears were streaming down her face and her voice was high. The most it hurt Greg to see how much she was in pain because of him. Her fists hit his chest, his shoulders and finally he could grab her arms. He pulled her into a tight hug.

'Why!' She sobbed, still trying to hit him. 'After all we did… You go! Why?'

'No choice.' Breathed Greg. 'Most sorry I can ever be.'

'Please…' Morgan whispered. 'Please come back…' His finger caught a tear, though he wanted to catch all of them in a kiss.

'This life… Not mine.' He looked around. 'Work… Not mine.' He now looked into her eyes and she tried not to cry again. 'You… Not mine.' He let go. He grabbed his stuff and began to walk away slowly.

Why wasn't she running? Why wasn't she following him, why wasn't she even crying! Why? Why was he leaving?! She didn't see him anymore, she just fell on the floor and cried. She crawled up against the lockers and cried. She heard footsteps and hopefully she looked up, maybe it was Greg. But it was Nick.

'What-' he asked.

'He's gone. He won't come back.' She whispered and Nick understood perfectly well.


End file.
